The Sadistic King and his Greatest Champion
by TheSkyWonder
Summary: A story based from the idea of Zephiel's tragic story in Fire Emblem. A once peaceful King has fallen slowly into darkness. Admist all of this his greatest guardian and champion struggles with following the right path.
1. Prologue

**The Sadistic King and his Greatest Champion**

Prologue:

It is now a time of great hardship and war. Bounded by tragic tales of pain and misery a continent slowly slips into darkness. All of this through one mans actions a single continent is now at epic war within its self. This is the tale of the Sadistic King and his greatest champion...

The continent of Evalease. A continent composed of 5 great countries. In the far Northeast is the largest of the countries, Unik. This country is shared by both the mystical creature of Laguz, and the more civilized people of Unik. The Laguz are human like creatures that can shift from Human into animal forms ranging from beasts: like Cat, Tiger, Lion, and Wolf. To Birds: such as Hawk and Raven. This is the only country that houses these mystical creatures. Known for its incredible military strength this country stands out above all the others. The current King is Sam Hashura a boisterous, proud and confident man. Serving under him is his right hand man and Champion Leon Lundry. The head General above all others, he is known across the continent as "The Lionheart Warrior" for his bravery in slaying dragons, conquer arenas and protecting the towns folks. He has saved many throughout the continent. He is a kind hearted man, knows the difference between right and wrong, this at time has caused conflict with his King. He stands as the voice of reason against madness.

Below Unik on the east side is Ista a cold, icy country. With frequent blizzards and hailstorms. Because of this the country holds the perfect land advantage against invaders. Ruled solely by Jasmine Rose known as the Ice Queen. She is very helpful, yet very wise. This often prevents her from acting out when others are in need. She would rather stay out of conflict then become involved in it Also below Unik on the opposite side of Ista is Bondray. A country in close relations with Sam Hashura and the country of Unik. In many ways the civilization is very similiar to Unik. Its King and Queen are Orik and Beatrix Brom. They are a very silent and shy couple. Standing as pushovers, they are easily taken advantage of. Below Ista is Casteownea a country known as the least advanced of the five.

This country lives a more rural lifestyle and because of this is often looked down upon by the other countries. Its King is Kiam Aldran. He is a beloved King to his people. An easy going self-less man. He once had a son known as Borin, but is no longer sure if he is still alive. The people of Casteownea deeply admire him. The country much like the King himself excel in the art of The final country is on the exact polar opposite side of Unik next to Boundray and Casteownea. It is known as Rounik and stands as the second largest country with the only military possibly capable of standing against Unik alone. This country is highly advanced technology wise and stands as a very formal civilization. The country is ruled by Lancet and Eliza Bishop. Lancet and Eliza are very stuck up and proper. Lancet himself is naturally very competitive. Eliza is often the voice of reason, their marriage struggles because of this.


	2. Chapter 1: The Greatest King

_As some of you may have noticed in the prologue Elves and dwarfs were mentioned. However, the following day after putting up the story I remembered elves and dwarfs never existed in Fire Emblem. So I replaced them withy the Laguz from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance._

Chapter 1 The Greatest King:

Tis a beautiful sunny day. A cool calm breeze falls across the meadows as trees sway gently. A man of great stature, about the age of 38 bares a wooden weapon. He has blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair past his shoulders. A scar medium length pointing up and down is above his left eye. He is dressed in a brown and cream short sleeved tunic, brown pants, brown worn boots, and a shiny silver necklace with the royal seal encrusted on a pendant. He swings a lightweight wooden sword. The wooden sword clashes with another, as he circles around a young man with brown eyes and short brown hair about the age 22 dressed in similar attire to the elder man.

"Mind your surroundings." the elder man shouts as he points out the young mans mistakes.

From across the field a finely crafted foreign arrow pierces the elder man's wooden sword..

"Maybe you should mind your surroundings champion." A female calls out in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Akashi, I knew I would recognize your arrowhead and your sarcasm." The champion cries out.

The 26 year old female becomes more visible as she approaches the champion. She places her bow behind her back. At her left side hidden under a golden sheath is her sword a curved katana blade. The sheath itself is tucked under a black belt that goes around her dark blue Chinese style dress. The dress itself is long falling below the knees but is slit on the sides giving easy view to not only her legs, but her black underwear. The dress is completely sleeveless and her arms are wrapped in bandages starting just below her shoulders and ending as they wrap around her hands leaving her fingers open. Her feet are covered by simple straw sandals. With all of this she has cold black eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail that falls to her waist. Her skin is mostly tan do to the fact that it is barely covered up.

"And I knew I could recognize you, Sir Leon Lundry" She states in a cocky way.

"With your foolish teachings." She added.

Leon shakes his head and says.. "Don't you think you could have dressed a little more proper in front of my apprentice."

"I'll dress however I damn well please, besides your apprentice seems very interested in what I have to offer"

The apprentice blushes lightly, but quickly shakes it off, before his general can see him.

"Why have you come milady?" Leon states trying to get to the point.

"Our King has awaited your arrival." Akashi stated plainly.

"Ah yes, come my apprentice lets not keep are king waiting." Leon says turning to his apprentice.

Akashi grunts "I've done my part. Now I've got an army to train" She turns and rides off on her horse.

Leon and his apprentice gallantly ride up to Castle Unik. It is perhaps the biggest castle in all the continent. With plenty of watch towers and guards. A thick wall surrounds the monstrous castle. Its walls hold only one entrance a gate which is protected by two highly trained guards, personally trained by the champion himself.

Leon approaches the guards, they seem happy to see him. They give him a firm handshake and grant him entrance to the castle.

As Leon strides confidently through the castle's archway. Other people approach him and seem excited to see their champion back home again. He hands his equipment to his apprentice.

"Here, take this gold and go get some food for yourself. The king requests my presence alone, I will meet you later" Leon states firmly.

"Yes master" He bows and walks off.

As Leon finally makes his way to the castle's throne room he is greeted by a 28 year old man with long silver/white hair that falls several inches below the shoulders. He has of course a golden crown upon his head and a furry red cape draped over him. Under that he has a darker red long sleeved shirt made of the finest silk. On his right hand he bears 2 rings 1 silver and one gold. His pants are a simple black color and his shoes a comfortable pair brown slip on shoes.

"Ahh my champion you have come at last. I am eager to hear about your journey, however I am concerned that you did not visit me right away."

"I had a few errands to run and my captain was eager to train with me" Leon replied honestly.

The King chuckles lightly.

"Relax my champion, I was merely eager to see you once again after your absence, I trust you arose the victor, tis this not true?" The kings arms extended outward for a hug.

"My good king Sam, it is great to be humbled in your presence. I did indeed arise the victor. Twas hardly a challenge" The champion said accepting a kiss on the cheek from his noble King as they embrace.

"I am not suprised you have won them all from here the great country of Unik to the farthest country of Rounik." Sam boasted proudly.

"I am deeply humbled by your gratitude my King" Leon bows slightly in respect.

The King pauses for a second then raises his right pointer finger into the air. "Ah-ha...I've got it...Yes...it is settled we shall throw a grand party on my greatest champions behalf." He announces boldly.

"My king, it is not necessary-" But before Leon can continue he is cut off by Sam.

"Nonsense we shall throw a party in 2 days time. I will begin the preparations immediately. For now you shall rest and relax, I am sure you are tired from your journeys. I will see to it that my servants tend to your every whim." He stated with an excited tone.

And with that the King walks away leaving his champion deeply humbled and grateful to have the greatest King.


	3. Chapter 2: Crude Acts and Scandalous Sec

Chapter 2: Crude Acts and Scandalous Secrets

_Before you read this, this is whats going to happen: You will see sexual acts performed by the characters. You don't have to read this. The following events happen one day later_

As the sun sets over the great land of Unik, the great champion begins his rounds around the castle. The champion is very diligent he makes sure to leave no area unchecked. Even thou the King is very beloved by his people, Leon is very vigilant in making sure his King is protected. He searches high and low, every corner of the castle nothing is left unchecked. He also checks on the guards, making sure everyone is accounted for and are in there proper positions. He walked by the knight's hall and noticed there were no guards on patrol. He peers around searching for the knight's whom should be on patrol. He hears off in the distance a faint moaning and groaning.

"Aww whos been a naughty knight" A female voice spoke, Leon could instantly recognize the voice as Akashi's.

"Hey what about me? Is he gonna have all the fun?" says an eager knight.

"Shut up!" Akashi barks back icily.

A knight clad in armor over the top half of his body, yet completely bare at the bottom is being fucked by Akashi. Akashi herself is completely nude aside from the bandages that Akashi always keeps on, the reason for this is unknown to all, her nice D sized breasts are bouncing up and down. She is able to pull her bandages down enough so that her breasts are hanging out.

"Hey hurry the hell up I'm really hard." The other knight yells.

"Rrr...take your damn pants off and get over!" She yells.

The man rips his pants off and walks up to her with his large dick out infront of her. She starts to stroke it vigorously and puts it in her mouth, while still managing to the fuck the other knight.

"Akashi!...Not again" Leon yells as he barges in the room.

Akashi ends her ecstasy slowly removing the still enlarged dick from her mouth. She turns in disappointment, her pussy still wet and resting over the other knights dick.

"Leon god damnit, must you always ruin my fun." Akashi barked back at him.

"Enough! Akashi watch your tongue, get off of that knight everyone get dressed and report back to your stations immediately, before I report this to the king." Leon commands. He stays to make sure all of his orders are followed.

The knight do as they are told and get dressed they return to their posts. As Akashi leaves she makes a point to spit on the ground in front of Leon and walks off frustrated. Leon approaches the two upset knights.

"Don't you ever leave your post again. You could have compromised the King's safety with your foolishness." As Leon says scolding the knights. The knights look up for a second and realize the fire in Leon's eyes.

"Yes sir, it will never happen again" The two knight's state. Leon storms off, continuing his final stop at the King's quarters.

Leon approaches the fine King's quarters and noticed the vigilant knight's on duty.

"Everything seems to be in order. May I check the King's quarters to see that he is safe" Leon asks the knights.

With a simple nod and a "yes sir" they open the doors to the King's quarters. Leon peaks in and notices the King safely and soundly asleep.

He closes the doors and says "Keep up the good work gentlemen" as he walks away.

Several doors down the hall away from the other guard's sight. Leon notices a door cracked open with a candle light flickering in the wind. Leon creeps towards the door and peers in and notices a beautiful woman changing. He stops and watches for awhile.

She is a long brown haired woman about the age of 31; her hair reaches the center of her back. Her eyes are a beautiful light brown; her skin is tan as if it has been kissed by the sun. Her majestic beauty is clearly obvious. Her body is marvelous; every curve is a delight to behold.

Leon enters the room, startling the beautiful woman.

"Leon you startled me." Gasps the beautiful woman as she quickly covers her breasts.

"Arrena, you look very ravishing tonight." Leon speaks softly admiring her beauty.

"Leon have you no shame that the patrol guards could catch us and your reputation could be at stake. What if the King were to banish you and we would never be together." Arrena says frantically.

"My sweetheart I have longed to see your beautiful face. I had to come visit you" Leon replies

She blushes. "Leon you know that only a man of royal blood can claim me as his wife. If the King found out about us he would surely be upset." She replies worriedly.

"My beautiful angel, when I'm with you all of my worries fade away. I fear not of the King or banishment my only concern is you" Leon responds as he approaches her slowly, gently grasping her hands.

Leon slowly pulls her hands close to his face and kisses the back of her hands. Leon pulls her closer and brushes her hair from her forehead, gently kissing the top of her forehead. He gazes deeply into her eyes.

"Your such a beautiful angel" He speaks softly.

Arrena leans in and kisses him back on his rough lips.

"Leon you know you are my only desire, however we cannot afford to compromise are positions. For you are the King's greatest champion and I am his older beloved sister. Please you must leave now." Arrena replies softly.

They kiss one last time and engage in a gentle embrace. Leon slowly and quietly slips out of the room as the candle light fades out into darkness.


End file.
